This Ain't No Love Potion, This Here's Diet Coke
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: America drinks a strange potion. Suddenly, every person imaginable is after the poor American, except Canada who's suddenly become acknowledged! "Oi, America, is it just me, or do you smell like roses?" World/America Rating may go up. Let the games begin.
1. Prologue: Love Potion?

**So I originally got the idea for this after I had a dream about my brother in the same situation...So I switched it to America in this. Canada would be me...Then England would be...I dunno...**

**Paul Newman**

**...Let's go with that =3=**

**Please enjoy. **

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

**This Ain't No Love Potion, This Here's Diet Coke**

**Prologue: Love Potion?**

Arthur walked slowly through the halls of his home, carefully so as not to drop the box full of items he was carrying. The phone was ringing incessantly, which only added to the sound of clinking glasses in the box.

It had been a relatively peaceful day. All his paperwork having been done, Arthur decided he could relax for the time being before the world meeting in three days. Without anything else to do, he started tidying up his house. Actually, every point of the house was spotless. ...Except for the basement. In all truth, Arthur hadn't been down there for at least two weeks. A load of dust had started to accumulate.

Arthur set down the box down on the kitchen table, the movement dislodging the cover a bit and showing a bright pink liquid inside, and ran as fast as he could to the office four rooms away, where the phone's ringing was about to end.

He tried regaining his composure and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. Who am I speaking to?"

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

"Hello-o-o-o! Iggy! You in there?"

Alfred yelled and pounded at the door. He had been sent by his boss to go over some political issues before the world meeting. He would have rather stayed home and played video games, but his boss _insisted_.

So, here he was. Pounding and yelling at Arthur's door instead of comfortably at home playing video games and eating hamburgers.

. . .

Oh wait.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped, still-warm hamburger.

"Mmm! So good! I can't believe I forgot I stopped at McDonald's on the way here!" He closed his eyes with delight. While eating the burger, Alfred absent-mindedly played with the door knob and opened the door, which had never even been locked in the first place.

After finishing, Alfred opened his eyes and noticed the open door. "Aw, that was mean of Iggy. He probably answered the door and then left," he said with a pout on his face.

He walked in, closed the door behind him, and then started walking towards the kitchen. From there, he could hear Arthur talking on the phone.

"Yes, yes I know. I'll try to take care of that..."

_So that was why he didn't say hi_, America thought. _Man these walls are so thick, no wonder I didn't hear him until now..._

"Ugh, now I'm thirsty...Maybe Iggy left me something to drink..."He started going through the kitchen cabinets, the fridge, and even in the drawers, but there was nothing to drink, not even water. Then, he noticed the box. Curiosity getting the best of him, he sidled over and began rummaging through it. He coughed as a thick cloud of dust obscured his vision.

"These boxes are dust-y!" he whispered to himself hoarsely, emphasizing the last two syllables. That's when he noticed something bright pink. A bottle. He picked it up and looked at the label covered up by all the dust and dirt..

"D-i-Some other letters I can't make out...Diet! I'll just say it's Coke! Wow, Iggy never drinks diet soda, let alone soda...He must've bought this just for me! But I don't normally drink diet..." Touched with Arthur's supposed kindness, Alfred decided he couldn't let it go to waste. He popped the cap, not noticing the pink mist flowing out, and stopped for a minute.

. . .

Before quickly chugging the contents of the bottle.

It was delicious! Though...Something was a little strange...Nevertheless, he licked his lips and started shaking the bottle trying to get every last drop before turning around and promptly falling backwards onto his ass after coming face to face with a very pissed off looking Arthur.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here you git?"

"Huh?" Well, that was mean. Wasn't he the one who let him in?

"Don't 'huh' me. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock before entering?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Knock before entering? Didn't you let me in?"

"I was on the bloody phone you idiot!"

"Yeah, I could tell...Oh well, thanks for the coke anyway!" he said grinning.

Arthur nodded. "Your wel-wait, what?"

"Yeah, you know that diet soda you left for me in that box over there." He pointed to the table.

Arthur started turning his head toward where the younger blond was pointing. "Diet...soda...? I haven't bought soda for at least two years...," he mumbled to himself. He froze as his eyes stopped at the box and his face visibly paled.

"I have to say," America continued unaware of Arthur's actions, "You should clean up around here a little. That crap is dustier than my closet! And you know what? It didn't even taste like soda...More like juice, but why would you buy _diet_ jui-"

"What did you drink?"

"Huh?"

"What. Did. You. Drink."

Alfred crossed his arms and placed his finger under his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm...Let's see...It was a liquid, and...Oh! And it was in a bottle!"

"Yes, I would hope so," Arthur stated, trying to stay calm. It wouldn't help the situation to start snapping. For all he knew, whatever Alfred drank could cause him to explode if someone yelled at him. "Anything else?" he asked while going through the box to see what was missing.

"Ummm..."Alfred began twirling the bottle in his right hand creating a "whooshing" sound whenever the air got caught in the small opening.

Arthur looked up. "Would you please stop that? It's getting on my nerves." He looked back down, but he immediately lifted his head a second later. "Is that the bottle?"

"Yup!"

Oh no... "M-may I see that?"

"Uh, why?"

"Just give it to me." Arthur grabbed the bottle from Alfred's hand and began studying the label. "Hm." He took Alfred's arm and used it to begin rubbing the grime off the label.

"Hey! What's that for?"

Arthur smirked. "A gentleman can't get himself dirty, can he?"

"You limey bastard," Alfred muttered under his breath.

The man ignored the boy's mutterings and continued rubbing.

When the label was mostly clean, Arthur lifted the bottle up to his eye and squinted. After a few seconds, Arthur looked up, eyes wide. His hands began shaking as he glanced over at Alfred, a slight blush creeping into his features.

"So what is it? 'Cause it's definitely the worst diet soda ever. It was too thick and no bubbles. It's either both flat and over twenty years old, or some kinda smoothie...Hey, is something wrong?"

"A-Alfred," Arthur stuttered, his voice almost squeaking, "I don't know what you drink in your country – actually I do know – but I do not know what could possibly influence you to drink something unknown in someone else's home."

"Iggy, you look a little pale. Do you need a glass of water? You don't sound too good."

"Alfred, get out. Now," Arthur said gaining some authority back into his voice. He pulled at Alfred's ear and started tugging him towards the door.

"Owowowowowow!"

Arthur ignored Alfred's yelps of pain and shoved him outside.

"But-!"

"No! Out!"

Alfred winced as Arthur slammed the door in his face.

Alfred rubbed his ear. "What's up his ass?" He made a pout face, then smiled and started wandering towards the backyard.

****

Arthur clutched the bottle to his chest as he put his back to the door and slid down. He sighed in relief at the dying noise of Alfred's footsteps. Why was he always the one to deal with these type of things?

"A love potion. A bloody love potion. Why a love potion?"

He gazed at the bottle and then stood up. "Well, there's nothing I can do if I just sit here. I'll have to make an antidote."

He quickly walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large dusty book. "Let's see..." He flipped through the pages and found the page with a picture of the potion Alfred drank. He paled. "I knew it. Dammit! There's no bloody antidote!"

He was about to give up when he remembered something. He ran into the basement and looked through his inventory of ingredients. "Yes! I have just enough to make one Impervious Potion! Alright, so the love potion takes effect in forty-five minutes time, and it takes a little less than that to make this potion." He immediately set to work. He figured if there was no antidote, the least he could do was make a potion that would make him immune to the effects of the love potion long enough so he could find _some_ way to make an antidote for Alfred.

But he'd have to hurry.

. . .

And then the phone rang.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

Matthew whistled softly as he walked along the path to Arthur's home. It was quite a nice day today. Normally, Matthew would have been at home, probably playing baseball with his brother. Unfortunately, Alfred had forgotten to come by like he had promised and figured him to be here, and he needed to go over some political matters with England anyway.

He knocked on the door. After not being answered, he decided Arthur wouldn't mind if he let himself in. He probably wouldn't even notice him anyway. Matthew sighed and opened the unlocked door.

"Arthur?"

"No, no I'm sorry...Yes, it seems I 've forgotten in the past half hour..."

Matthew closed his eyes. That was just like Arthur, to forget about him...

What he hadn't realized though, was that Arthur had been talking on the phone.

Matthew opened his eyes and the first things he laid his eyes upon was a silver looking liquid in a glass bottle lying on the table. Well, it sure wasn't maple syrup, but he was definitely thirsty. He quickly took the bottle, popped the cap, noticed the silver mist flowing out, and stopped for a minute.

. . .

Before quickly chugging the contents of the bottle.

Wow! It tasted really good! He shook the bottle in an attempt to get out every drop before turning around and backing away at the sight of a very angry looking Arthur.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

Arthur had just finished on the phone. He was extremely lucky to have been able to finish the potion just as the phone was about to cease its ringing. He smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen, but frowned as soon as he spotted Matthew. With the bottle. Empty.

England glared at Matthew, much the way he had glared at Alfred, as he backed away. Matthew instinctively placed the bottle back onto the table. Then he noticed Alfred fall inside through the window at the far back corner after he tried to climb in.

Alfred grinned at him mischievously, and Matthew smiled apologetically. Arthur glanced at the two empty bottles on the table and put his face in his palm. Alfred laughed loudly and Matthew laughed softly.

They may have had almost completely different personalities, but they sure as Busby's Chair were brothers.

**Prologue End**

Some notes: (I decided I'll do something like this per chapter...I thought it would be fun...*shot for being a nerd*)

Limey (It, actually, is an American term, not British. *found that interesting*)

An old American and Canadian slang nickname for the British, originally referring to British sailors. The term is believed to derive from _lime__-juicer_, referring to the Royal Navy and Merchant Navy practice of supplying lime juice to British sailors to prevent scurvy. The benefits of citrus juice were well known at the time thanks to the acute observations of surgeon James Lind, who noticed that the cabbage-eating Dutch had fewer problems with scurvy. Limes were used over lemons because limes were more readily available from Britain's own Caribbean colonies. The term is thought to have originated in the Caribbean in the 1880s. A false etymology is that it is a derivative of "Cor blimey" ("God blind me!").

(http : / / en . Wikipedia . org / wiki / Alternative _ names _ for _ the _ British #Limey)

Love Potion

(This is the only helpful thing I could find on it.)In folklore, mythology, or works of fiction, a love potion may refer to a type of potion designed to create feelings of love towards a person.

I bet y'all thought the bottle actually had aphrodisiac in it didn't you? *gleam in eyes* ...Oh...You didn't? I guess I'm the only one with a dirty mind here... :B

Love Potion Part II

I bet you might all be thinking, "If it was a love potion, why was there a 'd' in there?" Well, the answer is, I love latin. And in Latin, _diligo_ is one of the words that mean "love."

(This I learned from Social Studies)

After Germanic tribes disposed of the last Roman emperor, administrative apparatuses were still in place, but cities began to lost population. The Dark Ages were a period of disorder caused by barbarian invasions that led to a decline in civilization. There was weak central government, lack of law and order, decline of trade, loss of literacy, citizenship was replaced by loyalty to a tribal chief, and a loss in common language.(In other words, after the Roman empire fell, Europe kinda fell apart.)

So Latin used to be the main language used everywhere in Western Europe until Rome fell.

...

I don't think you needed all that information...Oh well. Regents grade 10 and 9th grade advanced, here's some notes for you. STUDY IT AND DO WELL ON YOUR NEXT TEST DAMMIT. *was the only chapter she didn't get for some reason*

**Authoress's Note: **

Please don't kill me for not updating anything else! ;A; *hides*

This is gonna be one of them multi-pairing things where y'all can pick what's gonna happen!

. . .

Cuz I have absolutely no idea in hell where I'm going to go from here..

So put a review or something...I guess there'll be a vote for the final pairing? I dunno...I'm such a terrible writer that no one's gonna review anyway :C But if you do happen to stop by and don't have a lot of time on your hands, I'd even appreciate it if you just put the name of who you want America to end up with! *hopeful*

Um, yeah...Sorry Canada/America/Canada fans. I don't really dig the whole incest thing... I'm not going to criticize you. I just never bought into it...

Let's see..What else... OH! I WANT A BETA-READER FOR THIS STORY. I'm lazy and I never edit things that belong to myself. =3= So yeah...Tell me if you want to do that :3 Ummm...Should I put up a poll for it? I guess I'll do that once a lot of people voted on here, and put the top choices on the poll. So yeah...Just put whatever you want the pairing to be...

Umm...It's kinda 12:35 AM and I still have a research paper to finish...If I remember anything else, I'll post it later...Expect the next chapter to be up sometime next week...And if not...Feel free to pelt me with rocks...


	2. 1: Gotta Love Bein' Invisible

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER****  
****Wow…I had no idea how many people liked this story…****  
****. . .****  
****BUT I'M SUCH A BAD WRITER. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? There were so many people who added this to their story alert and their favorite stories… Now if only that many people reviewed…****  
****Anyway! To those people who did review so far, I give you my gratitude and this little segment I'd like to call, "I was too lazy to wait for my computer to load the reply box." :D****  
**_**Beginning of Segment**_**  
**_**Eesti Girl**_**: Oh how I wonder CB Haha! No worries, it gets cleared up in this chapter! …Or the next…Or the one after that…*gloom corner* I'll get back to you…*doesn't know her own story*****  
*****perverted grin* I can't wait for that either CB And I think Alfred learned his manners from me =B Just kidding…Well, actually I kinda wrote him that way…He gets cool and suave in this one moment I'm planning though…****  
****Being unique is good! But don't just try to think like that just to be different! If it's what you want then go for it! *counts your votes in for the other three people anyway* CB And thank you for the compliments :D****  
**_**Candycane418**_**: *dramatically puts a check on her list* Another vote for Iggy ;) And thank you, I am! :D *looks at page* I finally updated on time for once! *still smiling as she secretly hides from the angry people who read her other stories*****  
**_**LupinandHarry**_**: YES. XD I think I said it, but the idea for this came from a dream with my brother except he was somehow in my school and the water fountain that day had decided spurt out love potion instead of regular water (like it does any differently anyway =3=) And then every person in the hall basically tackle-glomped him…Which I think the dream was influenced from Alice in the Country of Hearts…*long explanation is long :B*****  
****Yes, I sometimes wonder that too….Just kidding! Got that all worked out! I just…don't know when it's going to appear in a chapter yet OTL**

_**Mr. Sora Majiggers**_**: Haha! Thank you! NO IT'S NOT. But thank you for reading anyway and I hope you continue to! ****  
**_**End of Segment**_**  
****So-o-o-o… Results so far! 8D****  
****England/Arthur: 2****  
****Holland: 1****  
****Prussia/Gilbert: 1****  
****Russia/Ivan: 1****  
****YOU CAN VOTE FOR PEOPLE IF THEY AIN'T ON THAT LIST.**** (More rules on this at the end)****  
****OwO *secretly hoping more people vote for Russia but knows England's gonna win in the end* Oh well! I'll give each country their own "moment" :3****  
****If someone with no real name comes in, I really need all o' you to pick names. But in the case of Liechtenstein, apparently it's a real name so I'm going to use it… And Lili…But yeah…More like in the cases where Norway and Denmark don't have real (official) names…****  
****And I'll spare you the rest of this until the end. Please enjoy this "exciting" installment of "This Ain't No Love Potion." (Seriously why are people still reading my stuff D:)**

** And since I didn't warn anyone about this, Cuba's name will be Diego...I think I stole that from somewhere but oh well!**

** P.S. This'll be kinda short cuz I just wanted to update quickly...The next one will be longer, I promise. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

**This Ain't No Love Potion, This Here's Diet Coke**

_**Chapter 1: Why Was There A Prologue In The First Place? What? You Think I'm Stealing This Long Title Name Thing From Bobobo? Hahaha! What Would Make You Think That?**_

**Arielle: Kyle! Get outta here! Ah-hem. Please allow this opening sequence to restart.**

**This Ain't No Love Potion, This Here's Diet Coke**

**Chapter 1: Gotta Love Bein' Invisible**

"Mattie! What're you doing here?" Alfred tackled his brother to the ground with a hug, but only got a puzzled face back.  
"A-A-Alfred, you….You remember me?"  
"Well, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I remember my own brother?" Alfred asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Well, you know…It's just that-"  
"Yes, Matthew, it is certainly difficult to remember one's own brother. Even for a git like Alfred," Arthur interjected.  
Alfred stood up straight and glared at Arthur. "Hey! What'd you just call me?"

"Excuse me? Were you able to actually understand that?

Alfred smiled sweetly. "Hey, Iggy? Would you mind coming over here so I can punch you in the face?"

Matthew sighed. "Guys?" He was getting reading to go get France to stop them from fighting, since no one else ever listened to him.

"What?"

He was jolted by shock. Did they actually just respond to something he said?

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?

He turned. "Arthur?"

"Yes? You know, Matthew, it isn't proper to stare at people."

But he couldn't help it. Not only did they notice him, they were remembering his name!

"Mattie, what is it? Can't you see we're kinda busy?"

Matthew was grinning like a madman. "Of course I noticed! Excuse me for a second."

He ran out the door.

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other. "Strange..."

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

Matthew was giddily bounding down the sidewalk, earning curious glances from other passersby. He ran over to a girl with messy, brown hair, playing a video game.

"Hey, guess what! I'm from Canada!"

The girl jumped at the sound of the nation, dropping the game. "Um, y-yes...That's very interesting, I-I guess..."

Matthew smiled and started down the sidewalk again.

The girl looked on as he disappeared from sight.

"What a strange man..." She went on playing.

Matthew on the other hand was running to a hotel. He ran right past the reception desk, the elevator, up the stairs, and past every room until he reached the part where the nations had rented rooms. He ran to the Latin American wing and quickly knocked on one of the doors.

"Wait a second."

He could hear some footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a dark man in a Hawaiian shirt. "Matthew? What're you doing here-" The man noticed something. "Wha-who...I didn't mistake you for that idiot!"

Matthew grinned. "Really? Where am I from?"

"Canada, what, have you forgotten already?" the older man joked.

He clapped his hands together and his eyes grew round and sparkly. "This...I have to go tell Arthur!"

"Hey, you want to get ice cream later?" Diego yelled as the boy ran down the hall.

"Sure!" he yelled back.

Diego smiled and closed the door.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

Matthew walked through Arthur's front door, obliviously walking past the pieces of furniture and other items flying past his head. Humming to himself, he sat down on the couch and began watching the scene going on with slight, giddy amusement.

"Hehe, you two are funny."

They both turned.

"My God, Matt," Arthur looked at him aghast, "Are you high?"

He blushed. "No, but I sure feel like it!"

"Hey, Artie? What the hell you got in here? It's all crap."

Arthur turned around to see Alfred going through every cabinet he could find. "Alfred, you git! Get outta there, and-" He suddenly smiled sweetly. "Now, _Alfred_, would you mind looking for something in the closet for me? I would do it myself, but I realized that only a git- _hero_, like you, could possibly complete this very hard task."

Alfred beamed at the supposed recognition. A hero? Why yes, yes he was. Only a hero as heroic and amazing as him could possibly do whatever the hell _it_ was.

"Sure!"

"Why thank you, Alfred. Oh, and Matthew, would you mind helping out as well?"

Matt nodded and followed the other two as Arthur led them to an ominous looking closet on the opposite side of the house.

"So..."

"Yes, it's in there," Arthur said opening the door and gesturing Alfred inside.

"Hm, if you say so..." The American cautiously walked in, but immediately turned around when he heard the door slam. He frantically tried to turn the doorknob and push the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit, Arthur!"

Arthur kept his shoulder jammed against the door. "Matthew, quickly! Fetch a chair!"

"B-but-"

"Just go!"

He hastily left and came back a minute later, chair in hand.

"S-so, what do y-you need this for?" His shyness had returned, something he blamed on the "wrong" feeling he had inside from the situation.

"To lock him in the closet."

"W-what?" Matt choked on his words.

"Yes, it seems that he drank a potion of mine, and I need to find an antidote. I was going to use another potion on myself that would make me immune to the effects of the potion Alfred took in order to find more time to find the antidote, but..." He stared at Matthew. "Now it seems as if the effects of the potion worked on you, as you are quite noticeable."  
"W-wait… That means, I'm not invisible anymore?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"So I don't have to follow what everyone else does, just because they can't see me?"  
"I suppose."  
"Then that means…" Canada gained a look of determination in his eyes, puffed out his chest, and pointed at Arthur. "Unhand my brother, you dastardly villain!"  
Arthur stared, flabbergasted, at Matthew's sudden change in personality. The younger seemed to notice this. He instantly flushed and looked down. "I-I'm s-sorry… Alfred always taught me to do that if I saw something I didn't like…"

The Brit shook his head. "When?"

"He was teaching me what to do if he were ever kidnapped..."  
"He taught you to say 'Unhand my brother?' Who, pray tell, did he think would kidnap him?"  
"We practiced with Francis-"  
"-Mystery solved," Arthur said quickly.

At that moment, the door fell, and Alfred tumbled out, his hair and glasses slightly disheveled. The only problem: He had fallen on top of Arthur, who now had a dark red blush on his cheeks.

"Urgh! Get off me!"

Alfred murmured something unintelligible. Apparently, he had "used his head" to break down the door.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

Until his nose picked up a pleasant scent.

He scrunched up his nose and sniffed. "Oi, America, is just me, or do you smell like roses?"

"Huh? Roses? I dunno what you're talking about, Iggy." He stood up and dusted off his bomber jacket.

Matthew tried sniffing the air and shrugged. "I don't smell anything."  
"What? You sure?"

"Yeah," the twins said together.

"My mistake then..."

"You're just getting old," Alfred laughed, joined by Matthew, albeit quietly.

Arthur ignored the comment, and instead chose to glare at the American.

Alfred's eyes looked so beautiful when he laughed. So like the sky, with the sun shining bright. His deep, blue eyes would be the sky, his radiant smile, the sun, and his smooth, soft skin would be the clouds-wait, WHAT?

The Briton's eyes widened and he started to sweat. His heart started to beat faster. Did Alfred always look this handsome at this time of day? He shook his head, his face paling. _Keep thinking sanely. Keep thinking sanely. Sane thoughts. Sane thoughts._

"Hey, Iggy, you sure you're okay?" Alfred said, genuinely worried and reaching out a hand.

"O-O-Of course!"  
When the other got closer, Arthur backed up, until he felt the sharp edge of the small table behind him and heard the sound of the lamp falling.

_Sane thoughts. Sane thoughts. SANE THOUGHTS._

Alfred's hand was almost touching his face.

_Ah, screw it. THIS IS CAUSE FOR PANIC._

Arthur screamed, drowned out by the loud ringing of the grandfather clock that rang throughout the house.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

**Chapter 1 End**

**DID YOU SEE IT? DID YOU? MY BRIEF CAMEO?**

**Yes, I was the messy, brown haired girl...Of course, that could be any girl :3 Including...BARBARA STANWICK AS A CHILD. Actually, I don't even know who she is...My father just compares my grandmother to her all the time -3- England made the potion, I just arranged it so that Alfred would see it.**

**If any o' you want short cameos. I need some filler characters like that. Feel free to comment saying it plus a short description of what you look like. (Description: Hair color, type of hair, glasses or none, penname's okay if you don't wanna give out your real one) I really like the dinner scenes with OC waiters that a lot of people write...I kinda wanted to steal that idea...*steals and then throws into melting pot of plots***

**Let's see... If there's anything you don't like, I'll gladly fix it. Anything to make the reader happy!**

**Notes! :**

The rose is the national flower of the United States.

**...Yeah...That's it for this chapter... So what'd ya'll think? *puppy dog eyes***

**So, again, RESULTS SO FAR:**

**Paul Newman-I mean, England/Arthur: 2**

**Holland: 1****  
****Prussia/Gilbert: 1**

**Russia/Ivan: 1**

**Rules for voting hooray!~**

**1. Vote once per chapter but you can vote once for as many people as you want until I change it...**

**2. You can vote for ANYONE. People not on the list, crack pairings, ANYONE!**

**3. Become one with Russia, da?**

**Arielle: Russia? How'd you get here?  
Russia: You'll let me stay, da?**

**Arielle: O.O Y-yes...S-so...I think I should explain my headcanon (Is that what the youngsters are calling it these days? *one of those "youngsters"*)? So I think that the country people call the other country people by their human names when not dealing with political affairs and vice versa. Except for certain cases, like countries hating other countries (Ex. America and Russia: America calls Russia, Russia or Commie or one of them nicknames).**

**Russia: Question and Answer, da?**

**Arielle: Stop saying "da!"  
Russia: Da?**

**Arielle: *facepalm***

_**Q: Headcanon?**_

_**A: Look a few lines up.**_

_**Q: Favorite character?  
A: America. Russia, Spain, England, and a few others.**_

_**Q: Anyone you have trouble writing?  
A: England. I suck at English accents. *rips out hair* And Canada...I just couldn't keep him in character...Sometimes China, but I'm usually okay with him**_

_**Q: Easiest characters to write?  
A: America: We're alike in so many ways. I just write him out like myself usually... Russia: I love writing for mentally insane people :D**_

_**-  
Q: Favorite pairing?  
A: Russia/America. The end. (Followed closely by UK/US) ...(Yes, yes I do ship them with Arthur on top.)**_

**Annnnddd...I think that's it! :D Please review with votes/anything else you wanna see in here! Even if you just wanna talk with me about why the sky is blue. :3 Even if I reply to you regularly, I'll be sure to still put you in the "I was too lazy to wait for my computer to load the reply box" section. :3**

**Until sometime in the next two weeks! *flies away in helicopter***


	3. 2: Um France Isn't The Problem Here

** I no longer need beta-readers, so I'm sorry to anyone who asks after this, but I'm going to have to say no ^^;**

** Let's give it up for NegoArgantaeDrangotea, A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian, and 15animefreak15! :D Good luck!**

** Tyki: You're gonna need it.**

** Arielle: Shaddup! I'm not that bad a writer! ;_; ... Yeah, I am...**

** Other thanks go to my godforsaken brother, my cousin, and boredchibi on MSN. (SERIOUSLY, KYLE, IF YOU COMMENT ON THIS AGAIN I'LL GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND STEAL ALL YOUR LEGO PEOPLE)**

** Alright. My new inside joke with myself and you guys is that England is Paul Newman. A lot of you probably don't think it's funny, but I'm just one of those easily amusable people who make **_**themselves**_** laugh.**

** Anyway, two things I'm gonna do before anything: Results so far and the next exciting section of, "I was too lazy to wait for my computer to load the reply box!"**

**RESULTS SO FAR! (Now in alphabetical order!...By country name):**

**China/Yao: 1**

**Denmark: 2**

**England/Arthur: 7**

**France/Francis: 1**

**Holland: 1**

**North Italy/Feliciano: 1**

**Japan/Kiku: 1**

**Liechtenstein: 1**

**Prussia/Gilbert: 6**

**Russia/Ivan: 11**

**HOLY. CRAP. IS RUSSIA ACTUALLY WINNING? *slightly happy inside* Well, I guess for each chapter, until it starts nearing the end where I'll cut it down to a maximum of four countries that'll have the best chance of getting America, I'll make it like that country with the most votes is going to win... *not sure about this, but hopes she'll do well anyway***

**Onto the segment!**

_**Beginning of Segment**_

___**aph-love34**_**: Ohoho! Thank you for voting ;D I feel so bad for Canada all the time! ;A; He should get some more love! That part with France was probably my favorite part to write in this chapter. And it was like, "BAM! I KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE!" So yeah... Thank you! *tries to think of more witty things to put in this chapter***

_**sakerat**_**: Oh really? Thank you! I'm flattered! YES. CRACK PAIRINGS. THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE FLAVORS OF ICE CREAM. (My least favorite is math if anyone was wondering.) And thank you! I love you too! :D Russia/America is my OTP too *sighs dreamily* They just go so well together, don't they? *smiles while imagining Alfred and Ivan trying to beat the crap outta each other* And you get those fabulously awesome mood swings too? I love those! I guess that means the story is good? *smiling in a satisfied manner***

_**NegoArgentaeDragotea**_**: I really wanna know how you came up with your username cuz it sounds amazingly epic! :D Thank you for reviewing, AND THANK YOU FOR BETA-ING! ^^ **

_**Razzy**_**: Why thank you! I'm always happy to make someone smile! It's contagious, you know. ;D *is excited too* *w* Oh wow! You're actually the first person to say Japan! (Which, I find weird because I see quite a few Nihon and America fics out there.) Anywayz, your votes have been counted and I hope you continue reading this! **

_**Eeveegirlsakura**_**: Aw! Thank you! *thumbs up* I'll be sure to! :D**

_**goldchild**_**: Thank you for reading and voting! :3**

_**inspiredjoy**_**: Hahaha! Thank you! He makes me laugh too XD Thank you for the vote! :D HOLY SHIZ. WHY, THAT'S AN AMAZINGLY AMAZING COMPLIMENT. THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

_**LupinandHarry**_**: Wow! I'm so happy to find people are actually staying with the story! :D *happily takes your vote for Prussia* I'm glad I could make you laugh! That's one of my aims for this story!**

_**lady firefox**_**: Thank you~ I kinda stole this plot from my dream...Which was influenced by another story...*shadily looks around* I think you're a mind reader...GET OUT OF MY HEAD. I AGREE WITH YOU ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT, BY THE WAY. ON EVERYTHING.**

_**Mr. Sora Majiggers**_**: YEAH! OF COURSE YOU CAN VOTE! England, you silly-goose. CB EVERYTHING wins if America is bottom. *lives in that country and is her favorite person EVER, but totally doesn't care* OMG! YOU DID?~ It was different at first, but then I changed it because some stuff really conflicted with the story. So I just kept it simple... In real life, I woulda been like, "HOLY CRAP, IT'S CANADA." But yeah...Ah, rambling. I remember the good old days in which I used to take part in that as well- Tyki: What are you talking about? *looks deadpan at whole paragraph response Arielle just wrote***

_**Maelstrom**_**: Ah, you're welcome. I was working in the licensing office the other day and I noticed a Mister Matthew William's invisibility card was expired, so I had the office make it no longer viable. :D I love those brotherly moments! They make me smile! Oh~ Historically speaking, you say~? *comes up with many ideas for future stories* And I share your love of Russia and America :3**

___**alaskaaru**_**: Gracias :3 It's really difficult for me to write Iggy, so it makes me happy that you think I do a good job for him! ^^ That's a good choice~! *thumbs up* **

_**RinxLen Neko**_**: *blushing* You really liked it? Ah, laziness. *waves hand* It's completely okay. That's a legitimate excuse for anything. I use that for homework! ...Though, I wonder why my homework grades are so low in English... *blushing even more* Thank you so much! I don't know what to say...But thank you! *smiley faces and hearts***

_**A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian**_**: I agree a hundred percent. *nods head agreeing-like* Yes, yes you can be one of my betas! I think I'll have three~ So, now I have two. :3 Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! I'll try, but I think I lent all my awesomeness to Prussia 83**

_**You-Know-Who**_**: Dear Kyle, did you really believe I wouldn't know it was you? YOU DID WHAT NOW? THE SPARKLY ONE? WHAT THE HELL, KYLE. WHAT. THE. HELL. Grammatical errors my ass. Your **_**review**_** was laced with grammatical errors. I know I'm bad at it, please don't tell me. GIVE ME SPECIFIC EXAMPLES. More description? Got it. That sounds like a good idea. I'll try it. Unless I'm struck with some kind of genius...P.S. Stop looking up how to talk smart-like, you dumbass. YOU'RE FREAKING THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME. And I can take care of myself. AND WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT HIM? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO "SEXUAL TENSION." WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. England? Alright. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY SECRET LOVE OF LIECHTENSTEIN. And Italy? Really? Wow, you just found out another one of my secret favorite pairings.**

_**Chalinaroses**_**: Whoa~ Thank you! I never knew who she was so, that's a big help! :D Ooh! Thank you once again! And just in time for that description too! I kinda find them awkward too...Which is why my headcanon is that they're regular people unless dealing with political affairs :3 *sniffling* But that's so sweet! If you want, I can do a separate series with OCs in it...And don't worry about it being long! I think that's the best kind of review!**

_**You-Know-Who Again**_**: Seriously, Kyle, what the hell. You probably won't even read this fully. But now, it's there... KYLE. FRICKING GET CAUGHT UP WITH HETALIA SO YOU CAN REALIZE THAT THERE IS NO "KIRIBATI." *cries* I don't think I'll put OC's as pairings in this...I'll just, you know, put them in during one of the meetings or something... But China and Denmark are legit. So that's okay. *stares at you suspiciously***

_**Amazingness 1.0**_**: Thank you for that lovely review~. Ah! More votes! *happily takes them* AND WHY ARE YOU STOPPING. CONTINUE. CONTINUE LAUGHING TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! MWAHAHAHA!**

_**Jessicahlee94**_**: Both of them have been counted as votes for you :3 I'm kinda hoping it'll be a close run between at least three people because then it'll be a lot more interesting, and maybe more people will be tempted to vote for who they want~ I share your views, and I think I'll maybe write a few one shots or short stories with some seme!UK. AND YES. THOSE CRAZY NORTH AMERICAN BROS. I THINK THEY SHOULD HAVE THEIR OWN REALITY SHOW XD**

_**15animefreak15**_**: Oh! Thank you! You're the last lucky contender! Congratulations! **

_**nanashii96**_**: Thanks for voting, and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible~! ^w^ **

_**Misuzu715**_**: Oh gosh! Thank you for both of those reviews! Your votes have been counted, and I'm glad you like the story! X3**

_**khope**_**: *winks back* Ohohoho~ I get it~ Thank you for reading :3**

**Though, this section is gradually changing into the "I was too lazy to load some of the reply boxes…"**

_**End of Segment**_

** Phew, is that it? There was quite a bit more than last time! *so happy***

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

The brothers stared at the unconscious man. Alfred poked him.

"I-is he dead?" came his brother's scared voice.

"Hm, it could be a lot of trouble if he is..." He rested his chin on his hand and thought for a few seconds. "All right."

"'All right' what?"

Alfred started counting off on his fingers. "I'm gonna need sand, water, sunglasses, glue, feathers, duck tape, a bucket, and disinfectant."

"And w-why would you need all this stuff?"

"So, here's my plan," America said, ignoring the previous question. His eyes started to widen with excitement. "We get the sand, water, and a few other supplies, whip ourselves up some cement, and cover Iggy in it. Then, we use the duck tape to attach it to an alien spaceship, pour glue all over it, cover it in feathers, and send it off from the park. Everyone will think it's an oversized bird."

"Alfred," Matthew said with a deadpan expression, "That's one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard."

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not like you've got anything better…" he mumbled.

"Just curious, but what were the sunglasses for?"

"To look badass."

The other shook his head and leaned over to feel the Englishman's forehead; it was still warm. He grasped the limp wrist and carefully searched for a pulse, finding relief at the tiny thumping of the blood pulsing through Arthur's veins.

"Thank God, he's alive-ALFRED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Matt stared at Alfred with a completely shocked expression. The American was currently trying to pour the cement onto Arthur when Matt had not been looking. Where the American had found the time to make the cement, Canada would never know.

"Huh? He's alive? Well, I _guess_ that's good..."

Alfred looked severely disappointed at the news. Matthew worried about him sometimes.

"So... what're we supposed to do until he wakes up?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw... But that's so _boring_," Alfred whined. He waited for Matt to respond, but it never came. "Hmph. Stay with the stuck-up prick, then. I," he pointed to himself, "am going for a walk." And with that, he stalked out and slammed the door behind him, the sound of which woke Arthur out of unconsciousness.

"Huh, I..." The Brit mumbled groggily before noticing Matt, and then asked, "Matthew? What the blooming Hell happened?"

He sighed. "To tell you the truth...I don't even truly know myself. I came over today to find Al, was thirsty and drank that, um, 'potion', and ran out for about twenty minutes. Then, I come back to you and Al fighting tooth and nail. After that, you tried to lock him in a closet, and he fell out on top of you. Then, you screamed and fainted."

"Like a girl, I might add," Alfred said, snickering.

Matt turned to his brother. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Just forgot my wallet." He promptly left again.

"Where is he going?" Arthur asked.

"For a walk."

The other nodded. "Well, that's good." He froze as realization dawned upon him. "WAIT! NO. NO, THAT IS _NOT_ GOOD."

"A-Arthur?" Matthew was a little frightened. The Englishman never looked this distraught. "Wha...What's wrong?"

"Alfred, that git," he muttered to himself, pacing back and forth on the carpet.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" he repeated.

Arthur stopped and looked at Matt. "We have to go after him."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, wherever he is, it can't be good."

"B-but, why-"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter why! We absolutely have to find him before he finds his way into..._Oh, God_."

"What? What is it?"

Arthur's eyes widened in horror.  
"France."

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

**This Ain't No Love Potion, This Here's Diet Coke**

**Chapter 2: Um... France Isn't The Problem Here**

The sun seemed to be using every last ounce of its strength to light up the sky in brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow as it began setting on the horizon.

Alfred whistled as he jogged down the sidewalk. Okay, so maybe it was not a walk...But he just could not take it! He wanted to run! To feel the wind in his hair! To watch the McDonald's fly by! To see the world in fast forward! To-wait, a McDonald's?

He stopped, backed up, and looked across the street. Why were streets so wide in France? How did he get in France, anyway? Oh well, he could cross the street! If it were not for the cars going at unreasonable speeds and never stopping, that is.

When the street was semi-empty, he attempted to put his foot out, but a car sped by and nearly tore the appendage off. America nodded his head; he knew it. Francis specifically made it so all French cars were out to kill him. It would leave no trace back to the Frenchman. Then, at his funeral, he'd be snickering the whole time on how perfectly his plan came together.

He nodded again. It all made sense now.

But was France really that stupid? You cannot kill a hero with a car. It just does not make sense. Alfred picked up a rock and "discreetly" threw it at the streetlight. It blinked in and out before the light bulb went black. Without a streetlight to guide them, every car screeched to a halt. He gave a smirk of satisfaction as he strolled casually across the street.

He did not realize the car silently speeding towards him, despite the now-broken traffic light. The car honked a horn, and Alfred turned his head, but it was too late.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

"Oh Mist! Ich glaube, ich traf jemanden!" Gilbert cursed out loud as a _thunk_ stopped his car.

"This is really bad... If I killed someone, West would kill _me_..." He honked the horn! If the person was too stupid or too slow to get out of the way, that was not his fault! But he could have slowed down...or stopped. He sighed and scratched his head. Then, he turned off the car and climbed out, slamming the door behind him. He walked around the perimeter of the car until he reached the front. Gilbert had his eyes closed and was holding his breath, but he suddenly found himself sniffing the air and opening his eyes to the sight before him.

To tell the truth, he was quite surprised. Lying on the ground, his blond hair tossed around and his glasses a few feet to the right, was Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America, looking as though he were sleeping with an angel-like face and smelling like roses. Any normal person would not have even realized he was just hit by a car.

Gilbert smirked. "Warum, hallo~ Was wir hier tun?" He started smirking in a perverted fashion. Alfred looked unnaturally ravishing today, and thoughts of all the ways he could invade the young teen as he was unconscious filled his head. Yet he suddenly stopped smirking as a thought occurred to him.

Alfred was a superpower.

The minute he woke up, he would have the entire place swarming with the army.

And then, he would most likely kill, maim, and/or attack the ex-nation. Whichever came first.

All that equaled bad in Gilbert's mind.

The honking of cars roused him from his thoughts. Oh, he had forgotten they were in the middle of the street.

Wait.

He smirked again. "Hey, Gilbird, we're in the middle of a street. Did you know that?"

The bird chirped in response as it flew to the top of his head and nestled into his hair.

"So I can't leave some helpless American in the middle of the street where he can get run over! And I don't know where his hotel is... So he'll just have to come home with me! Kesesese..."

Using his awesome strength, he slung Alfred over his shoulders and walked back to his car. "Hm... he's lighter than I expected... Boy am I awesome for saving the 'hero' like this!" He opened the passenger door and threw the boy in. He then walked around, slid back into the driver's seat, and turned on the ignition. Gilbert quickly drove away, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

"A-Arthur! I don't think he could have gone this far!" Matthew almost crashed into the other man, his face flushed and sweat running down his cheeks from all the running they had been doing.

Arthur, however, was not even breaking a sweat. He checked his pocket watch and frowned. "It's only been ten minutes. Knowing Alfred, he could be halfway around the world by now."

Matthew gritted his teeth and shouted at the sky.

"ALFRED! WHERE ARE YOU?"

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

Gilbert pulled to a stop at a red light and glanced at the still-unconscious Alfred sitting beside him. Maybe he should wake him up? ...But then, Alfred would probably want to go home. If they were already in Germany by the time he woke up, though...he would have no way to get home, and then he would have to stay!

It was an awesome plan.

Wait, why was he so desperate to get Alfred to stay with him?

Gilbert shook his head, realizing he did not know. Perhaps it was just something about the way he was dressed today. Or the fact he smelled like roses. ...Maybe he was hanging around France too much.

He started staring at the American's sleeping face, so innocent and helpless.

In that moment, Gilbert almost felt ashamed of himself for basically kidnapping Alfred.

. . . .

Almost.

He was doing the American a favor! He would have _died_ if it were not for him! Yet somehow, he still felt some kind of guilt tearing at his chest. He could at least wake the other up.

Gilbert placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder and started to shake him lightly.

"Hey, American, wake up."

The light turned green, and Gilbert sighed at his failed attempt as he stepped on the pedal.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Still no answer.

He sighed again. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he used his other hand to start continuously poking Alfred. "Come on."

The other stirred a bit and his eyes began to open slowly, his lashes fluttering. Alfred really was beautiful.

America seemed to be sleepily taking in his surroundings, and a minute later, his eyes shot open.

"Where the Hell am I?" He started panicking and trying to get out of the car.

"He! American! Calm down! You're going to make us get into an accident! And that is _not_ awesome."

The words seemed to relax Alfred. He settled back into his seat and looked at the albino.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Where are we?"

"In my car. You were passed out in the middle of the street. You'd better thank me for saving your sorry ass!"

Alfred blinked, his eyes wide and a confused look on his face, but it soon transformed into a bright grin. "Thanks, Gilbo! I guess you saved my life!" he laughed genuinely.

Gilbert tried to find any sarcasm in the statement, but could find none. So was the American _actually_ thanking him?

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

"So then he started saying, '_Oh Prussia, could you please get out of my house? I'm trying to be all uptight and act like I'm better than you._' And then, that scary bitch, Hungary, came in and tried to kill me with that frying pan of hers!"

Alfred laughed loudly, and Gilbert laughed along with him. How come he had never known that ol' Gilbo could have been such a cool guy? Of course, Gilbert had helped train him during the... Revolution... but all he could remember of the Prussian back then was screaming, yelling, and beer.

"Hahaha! You shoulda seen Arthur today! _'Get out of my house, you git! I'm such a gentleman, so I'll kick you out without any food!'_"

"Kesesese! But with the 'gentleman' over there, isn't it better that he _didn't_ give you food?"

Alfred thought for a minute. "Yeah! You're right! Well, I agree with Peter, though. Arthur's a jerk!"

Gilbert laughed and Alfred smiled, looking out his window. A sign reading, "Now leaving France," passed and the smile faded.

"H-Hey, Gilbert? Um, where are we going?"

"To Germany, of course!"

"Germany? I don't think that's exactly necessary... I have to get back to my hotel for the night, and y'know, Mattie might get worried about me-"

"Don't worry! I've got it all taken care of!"

Alfred was taken aback. "Oh...Really?"

"Ja! Everything's going awesomely!"

"Everything?"

"Ja."

He laughed and allowed his tense shoulders to relax as he placed his hands behind his head. "Y'know, when you say 'ja' all the time, it almost makes you sound like that creepy bastard Russia." Alfred had meant it as a joke, but when he looked over at Gilbert, the Prussian was giving him one of the scariest glares he had ever received.

"Never. Say. That. Bastard's. Name. In. This. Car. Or anywhere else around me, for that matter."

"Dude, hey, easy, it was a joke! And- wait, you hate him too?"

Gilbert shivered. "Ja- Yeah, bastard Russki."

For about twenty minutes, the car ride continued on in silence.

Alfred coughed in an effort to clear the tension.

"H-hey... You wanna get some food?" Gilbert offered, not looking at Alfred as the other turned around with a look of pure joy. He was too busy hiding the slight blush dusting his face.

"Would I?"

Gilbert sighed with relief and grinned at the American.

"Awesome!"

**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

**An hour ago...**

Arthur almost jumped as his cell phone started ringing. He was so busy studying his watch that he had forgotten the outside world.

"Yes? This is Arthur Kirland speaking."

"GREETINGS ENGLAND!"

"Ow!" He held the phone away from his ear. Could he be any louder? "Blimey, Gilbert! You very well could have blasted my ear off! And can you please refrain from calling me by my 'nickname?' I would expect as much from Alfred, but you're older than me. You should know the rules by now."

"Pfft, like I care. Speaking of the American-"

"Have you seen him?" Arthur blurted out.

"Um, yeah, he's actually sitting right next to me-"

"I'm coming to get him. Where are you?"

"Hahaha! Y-you don't have to do that...I mean, he's all the way out here in Germany..."

"GERMANY?"

"Yeah, I found him, um, passed out at a...bar, yeah, a bar. And so, I didn't know where he was staying, so I decided to take him home until he woke up..."

"What bar?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Oh, y'know, some bar in France..."

England sighed. It was way too late to go get Alfred now. Love potion or not, he had major political affairs to take care of before the meeting. He would pick him up in the morning. He sighed again.

"All right, but please, Gilbert, don't do anything," he paused, "strange."

"Haha! Awesome! I'll give him back at the meeting!"

"Very well-WHAT?"

The dial tone sounded.

Matthew looked at Arthur as he seemed to sway.

But being the gentleman he was, he straightened himself up, and decided he would call Ludwig.

**TRANLATIONS:**

**http**** : / www . stars21 . com / translator / english _ to _ german . html**

**(Just take away the spaces)**

**German Translations:**

**Oh Mist! Ich glaube, ich traf jemanden!** - Oh crap! I think I hit someone!

**Warum, hallo~ Was wir hier tun?** - Why, hello~ What do we have here?

**He! **– Hey!

**Ja.** – (I'm pretty sure most people know this...) Yes.

**Notes:**

The only way America could have gotten to France from England was by train. But somehow, I guess he didn't realize it? (TOTALLY NOT A BLATANT PLOT HOLE.)

Germany is right next to France.

I'm not sure about the Prussia being older than England thing... If any of you can clear that up for me, that would be fantastic ^^;

**I GOT MY FIRST LAPTOP SKJDFBSLFKJB *dies* I've been so obsessed with it that my mom actually threatened to confiscate it… But she probably just wants to use it herself… But what she doesn't know is that I set a password to it CB . SHE'LL NEVER GET IN NOW! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Have fun reviewing, everyone! Until next time, ciao, everyone! *waves while holding a sign with an arrow pointing towards the review button***


End file.
